My Little Pony: Friendship In The Underworld
My Little Pony: Friendship In The Underworld is an animated fan-made series based on Discovery Family's My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic. The series stars a unicorn pony named Daylight Glimmer, a student of Prince Escallos, the ruler of the magical land of the underworld. The prince gives Daylight the task of learning about friendship and sends him and his assistant, a baby dragon named Bella, to Underville. There, they meet some interesting ponies, including action-loving Rainbow Cloud, handsome Theodore, hard-working Applejosh, timid Mallowshy, and hyperactive Blinkie Pie. Together, they go on adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship. Characters Main * Daylight Glimmer - The main protagonist. A unicorn (later an alicorn) pony. He studies extensively and has exeptional magical ability. His spirit represents the soul of magic. * Applejosh - An athletic and strong Earth pony. He is down-to-Earth and dependable, always willing to help anyone in any matter. Applejosh comes from a large family of ponies with apple-related names who manage farms, apple orchards and businesses, etc. His spirit represents the soul of honesty. * Rainbow Cloud - An athletic Pegasus pony. Very brave and bold, he can also be mischievous and proud. He has the ability of speed and clearing the sky of clouds. His spirit represents the soul of loyalty. * Blinkie Pie - An Earth pony. He has a funny demeanor, is very talkative, and a bit air-headed. He also enjoys singing and playing pranks. His spirit represents the soul of laughter. * Mallowshy - A Pegasus pony. He is very shy and quiet around others most of the time but has a great love for animals and caring for them. His spirit represents the soul of kindness. * Theodore - A unicorn pony. He is very stylish and interested in fashion. Although sometimes desiring to be the center of attention, he is always there to help his friends. His spirit represents the soul of generosity. * Bella - A young dragon. She is Daylight's assistant and good friend. She has an ostensibly-secret crush on Theodore. She is hatched by Daylight. She prefers hanging out with ponies rather than her own kind. Main antagonists * Nightmare Min - main antagonist in the season one premiere. He is Prince Larrous corrupted and possessed by his bitterness. * Discordette - main antagonist in the season two premiere. She is the spirit of disharmony who causes chaos in Lanternlot. * King Cucoon - main antagonist in the season two finale. He is the king of the changelings. * Queen Athella - main antagonist of the season three premiere. She is an evil unicorn. * Lordess Tiamba - main antagonist of the season four premiere. * Twilight Flasher - main antagonist of the season five premiere and the finale. He's a unicorn who runs a town where all ponies have equal-sign cutie marks. Locations * Underworld ** Underville *** Golden Flake Library *** Carousel Bowtie *** Juice Apple Acres *** Candycube Corner *** Good Spa ** Golden Empire ** Everdim Jungle ** Glowhattan ** Black Tail Woods ** Frog Bottom Bog ** Applelassia ** Grimly Gorge ** Flight Junction ** Winsane Falls ** Technotitlan Basin ** Rainbow Falls ** Fillerdelphia ** Froggingham ** Las Begos ** Baltimoart ** Deep Shades ** Trotting Gorge ** Filly Mountain ** Tale Tail ** Our Town * Outerworld ** Lanternlot ** Nimbusville ** Griffonville ** Yakyakiville ** Chaos Town Main Cast * Daylight Glimmer (Roger L. Jackson) * Applejosh (Samuel Vincent) * Rainbow Cloud (Samuel Vincent) * Blinkie Pie (Rob Paulsen) * Mallowshy (Rob Paulsen) * Theodore (Tom Kenny) * Bella (Madeleine Peters) Gallery daylightglimmer.png|Daylight Glimmer appejosh.png|Applejosh rainbowcloud.png|Rainbow Cloud blinkiepie.png|Blinkie Pie mallowshy.png|Mallowshy theodore.png|Theodore bella.png|Bella Episodes My Little Pony: Friendship In The Underworld/episode listCategory:Spin-offs